Quand tout à commencer
by mira nara
Summary: Je me promène tranquillement dans la rue déserte, le regard perdu dans le vide. Mes pas me mènent à la rivière, à un ponton. Ce ponton. Celui où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois.Ma vision se brouille et je continue mon chemin...


**Titre :** Quand tout à commencer…

**Autatricesse :** Mira Nara

**Couple :** Sasu Naru bien évidemment ^^

**Note :** Je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite ! Il se peut que des fautes grosses comme une camionnette verte capable de transporter des gratte-ciels en entier, subsiste dans la fic… donc je m'en excuse !

**Bonne lecture !!**

Je me promène tranquillement dans la rue déserte, le regard perdu dans le vide. Mes pas me mènent à la rivière, à un ponton. Ce ponton. Celui où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Ma vision se brouille et je continue mon chemin ; trop de souvenirs douloureux se bousculent dans ma tête. Finalement, j'atterris à l'académie. Plus spécifiquement, devant une balançoire. Celle qui a été mon refuge pendant de longues années. Je m'y assieds pensif. Tout a commencé ici, à cette académie…

Je me rappelle avoir été un garçon très énergique, cherchant toujours beaucoup d'attention. Attention qu'on a refusé de me donner. Des groupes d'amis s'étaient formés. Je n'en faisais pas parti. D'accord, je leur disais bonjour tout les jours, les faisais rire mais… je n'avais pas l'impression d'y appartenir vraiment. Comme si j'étais transparent à leurs yeux.

Je me balance légèrement.

Et puis un jour, tu es venu. Tu étais seul toi aussi. Mais tu t'es vite intégrer. Ils ont tous commencer à t'adorer, t'aduler ! Et pourtant, tu semblais aussi seul et transparent que moi. Je comprenais ce que tu ressentais mieux que quiconque, vu que je traversais cette période, moi aussi. Alors, je te l'ai demandé, si tu voulais qu'on soit ami. Et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu as refusé. Ca m'a fendu le cœur. Parce que là encore, on me refusait un petit peu de bonheur. Rien qu'un peu… Sur ce ponton, tu m'as refusé de me rendre visible, de me sentir apprécié. Alors que tu étais aussi seul que moi, alors que tu comprenais parfaitement mes sentiments ! Tu m'as refusé l'amitié…

Une larme s'égare doucement sur ma joue.

Et puis nous avons été assignés à la même équipe. J'ai grandit une rage irraisonnable envers toi. Parce que j'avais l'impression que tu me haïssais de plus en plus, de jour en jour. Alors que la vie aurai été tellement plus belle en étant ami, tu me détestais. Et encore aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que tu me hais encore. Notre première mission, tu as failli mourir par ma faute. Pour me sauver, moi… Non, je te croyais mort. Toute ma rage pour toi, je l'ai pleuré sur ton corps. Une nouvelle force a pris possession de moi, ainsi qu'une envie de te venger. Je l'ai fais, et ta « mort » était un bouleversement horrible dans ma vie. Quand tu t'es « réveillé », j'ai ressenti de la joie. Joie de te savoir vivant, joie de pouvoir encore être observé par ton regard. Même s'il était froid et glacial, j'étais heureux…

Mais là encore, tu me détestais plus qu'auparavant. Pourquoi ? Tu me l'as dit que bien plus tard. Trop tard ? Une brise de vent froid balaye les brindilles d'herbes dans tout les sens. Exactement comme toi, tu l'as fais avec mon cœur… Ta haine pour moi grandissait de minutes en minutes et moi je ne pouvais que riposter à tes injures. D'ailleurs, la petite vie que je menais, tu as commencé à en prendre possession. Petit à petit, tu la minimisais, la détruisais. Le semblant de vie que je possédais, tu me le retirais. Jusqu'à la faire disparaître complètement. Je me pensai plus que par toi et toi, tu me contrôlais. Il me semblait à cette époque, que ça aurait toujours du être comme ça. Et un jour, tu as brusquement décidé de partir. Tu as saisi ta première chance et es parti avec ces ninjas d'Oto. Alors que tu savais très bien qu'en partant, je ne serais plus là. Je n'avais pas le chois, je t'ai suivi, trouvé, et nous nous sommes battus. Je me souviens de tes paroles…

J'arrête brusquement la balançoire pour faire disparaître mes larmes.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être seul ! Tu n'as jamais été aimé par personne, tu y es habitué. Tu n'as jamais eu de bonheur, de famille donc tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se voir arracher notre bonheur ! »

Non, je ne sais pas. Ne savais pas… Car tu as été un petit peu de bonheur dans ma vie. Même si tu me détestais, m'anéantissais. Tu es celui avec qui j'ai été le plus proche. Et on m'a brusquement arraché ce petit bonheur.

La lune éclaire la petite cour de l'école de ses rayons argentés. Je lève mon visage au ciel.

Je me souviens m'être combattus longtemps avec toi, tu te défoulais, laissais ta rage allé contre moi pendant le combat. Et moi, je ripostais sans vraiment y croire.

Finalement, tu m'as battu, ta haine étant plus forte que tout. Je me suis retrouvé allongé sur le sol à moitié mort, la pluie tombant ardemment sur mon corps. C'est alors que tu t'es penché sur moi en murmurant «Je suis désolé »

Tu me croyais sûrement évanoui puisque tu déposas doucement ton front contre le mien. Quand tu t'es retiré, tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? Que je t'embrasse sur les lèvres… Je me souviens avoir approfondit ce simple baiser en enroulant mes bras autour de ton cou.

Mes doigts effleurent doucement mes lèvres. Ce contact avait été doux et chaud. « Je t'aime » avais-je murmuré.

« Je t'aime Sasuke » Ton regard était froid et glacial. Mon dernier souvenir de toi était froid et glacial et pourtant je…

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

Je tends un bras vers la lune, les doigts écartés.

Et toi… tu ne m'aime pas ?

Mon poing se referme brusquement, ma balançoire s'arrête à nouveau.

-Tu joues encore à la balançoire ? Baka !

Cette voix… Je me retourne brusquement mais il n'y a personne. Mon imagination me joue-t-elle des tours ? Pourtant ça avait l'air tellement réel. J'ai vraiment cru pendant un moment que Sasuke était là à m'engueuler comme avant. Avant qu'il ne parte… Avant que je ne…

Je me retourne pour regarder droit devant moi. Des yeux m'observent. Sous le choc de la surprise je recule, tombant ainsi de ma balançoire. Tes yeux… Je n'avais pas rêvé, tu es bel et bien revenu. Sasuke, tu…

Le brun au regard distant s'avance pour me lever et me tirer vers lui.

-Toujours un crétin à ce que je vois.

-Sas...sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je m'exclame.

-Je suis venu faire quelque chose que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps…

Le brun sourit méchamment. Soudain, sans que je m'y attende un coup de poing atterrit dans ma figure rapidement suivit par un autre. Alors, Sasuke était venu terminer le travail et m'achever… ? Je recule légèrement contre un arbre. Et l'Uchiwa mes ses mains de part et d'autre de ma nuque. Après tout, ma vie n'a été qu'un désastre alors si je dois mourir pourquoi pas par celui que j'aime ? C'est cela Sasuke, écourte ma peine. Achèves-moi ! Je n'en peux plus de vivre dans l'invisibilité. Je n'en peux plus de te voir me haïr. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie, ni d'aucune autre… Alors fais ce qui te semble juste, du moment que c'est toi qui le fais…

-Naruto, je te hais parce que…

Je ferme ses yeux à moitié. Sasuke se rapprochais de moi pour me jeté la terrible vérité dans la figure ? Non, tu es trop proche. Tu me torture, Sasuke. J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser là maintenant tout de suite sur le champ. Mes yeux ses ferment complètement.

-… parce que, chaque jour, je t'aime encore plus…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sous la surprise. Quoi ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Pour joindre sa parole au geste, Sasuke posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser tendre et à la fois sauvage s'imposa. Les bras de Sasuke me rapprochèrent de lui. Je m'adonne à lui. Complètement.

Sasuke… m'aime… ?

_**Fin !!!**_

_**C'est toujours aussi court mais bon… Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?? Reviews please !!**_


End file.
